1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging technologies and, in particular, to a vacuum device and a method for packaging the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Some vacuum devices, such as flat panel displays, are packaged by a vacuum packaging system to create a vacuum within such devices. Referring to FIG. 7, a typical packaging method of a pre-packaged container 100 includes the following steps. The pre-packaged container 100, which has an exhaust through hole 102 defined therein, is prepared. An exhaust pipe 110 is provided. One end of the exhaust pipe 110 is inserted into and fixed in the through hole 102 via low-melting glass material 108, and another end of the exhaust pipe 110 is exposed outside of the pre-packaged container 100. A cup-shaped connector 104, which connects to a vacuum pump 106, is provided. The cup-shaped connector 104 covers the exhaust pipe 110 to create a vacuum in the pre-packaged container 100 via the vacuum pump 106. One end of the exhaust pipe 110 is sealed utilizing a condensing-light sealing device 112 to obtain a packaged container (not shown) under vacuum. The condensing-light sealing device 112 is used to heat and soften the exhaust pipe 110 so as to seal the opening thereof.
Alternatively, the pre-packaged container 100 may be placed into a vacuum room 114 as shown in FIG. 8. When the vacuum is created in the vacuum room 114 via the vacuum pump 106, a vacuum also is created in the packaged container (not shown). The open end of the exhaust pipe 110 can be then sealed via a condensing-light sealing device 116.
However, the prepackaged container is disadvantageous with respect to safety and reliability because the exhaust pipe 110 needs to be disposed on the through hole 102 of the pre-packaged container 100, and the exhaust pipe 110 is retained outside of the packaged container. Furthermore, to expediently seal the open of the exhaust pipe 110, the exhaust pipe 110 must have a small diameter, for example, less than 5 mm, which, in turn, requires more time to remove air from the pre-packaged container 100. Therefore, the structure of the packaged container becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a vacuum device and a packaging method for the vacuum device, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.